


Gluttony

by KingOfSpades



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some dirty talking, a blowjob, also my first public attempt of smut so pardon my everything, also: it shouldn't be even needed to be said but THIS IS FICTION, does jack even eat ice cream, google was no help in these things, please respect the boys and their lovely girlfriends, some name-calling, technically it's greed but ice cream at the start sooo the title stays???, thank, tiny flashes of dom!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSpades/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: “Miiiiight have accidentally smeared your cheek with some ice cream, sorry."Jack eats up all the ice cream.





	

Jack sighs to himself, then looks down at the empty tub of ice cream on the table. He didn’t exactly realize how much he’s eaten - and now it’s all gone. His musings, however, are interrupted by the creak of their front door. Jack slams a hand to his forehead.

“Must be Mark, back early. Drat, now I can’t tell him to buy more ice cream on his way home,” he mutters a tad too loudly.

“More? Didn’t we just buy some last time?” Mark asks as he comes into the room.

“Uh, someone…” Jack pauses and scratches his neck, flushing with some semblance of shame, “ate it all in one go.”

Mark looks at him with mock surprise, his eyes wide. “You don’t say,” he says in an exaggerated tone. He then picks up the ice cream tub and holds it against the light before setting it back down again. “No clues there..." He continues acting out an investigation, looking around the room. He taps a finger on his head, saying "let me think...how about - AHA!” He points at Jack with a flourish of his hand. “’tis you who has eaten it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack mumbles good-naturedly, his cheeks pinking. “And how did you solve it, oh great detective?”

Mark grins, and tells Jack the source of his cunning. “Simple really. You’ve still got some on your face.”

Mark sets aside the empty tub as Jack wipes his face once. “Could have just told me, ‘ya big doof,” Jack says, laughing. He comes closer to Mark and kisses his cheek. “Welcome home, by the way. How was your walk?”

Mark leaned against the kitchen counter, relaxing as he told Jack about his day. He was telling a story about a random flashmob he witnessed ("I didn't really understand why rainbows and elephants were related but - ") when Jack noticed it. A smudge of ice cream, right on Mark's cheek where he kissed him. Oops.

“Um, Mark, I -”

Mark looks at Jack and cocks his head sideways, confused at Jack's timid interruption. Usually when the man interrupts, it's a great deal less timid than that. “Yes, Jack?”

“Miiiiight have accidentally smeared your cheek with some ice cream, sorry,” Jack sheepishly apologizes.

The American shrugs. “No big deal, let me just wipe it off," he says, bringing the back of his hand across his cheek. After, Mark holds his hand out, squinting at it and exclaiming, "oh great, now my hand's all sticky," complete with a pout.

"Shut it, you drama queen," Jack jokes and approaches the other with a table napkin in his hand. "Let me clean it," he offers, and holds out his hand.

Mark decided this was the perfect time for a joke. "Since you like ice cream so much, maybe you should just lick it off my hand, Jack," he teases, sticking out his tongue. Jack stops, his hand hovering over Mark's.

"'Ya sure that's what you want?" Jack asks, smirking. When Mark just shrugs again, Jack tosses the table napkin aside before he holds Mark's hand and brings it to his lips.

"Hey, you're wasting a perfectly good na-" Mark's protest catches in his throat as Jack actually sticks out his tongue and licks. He licks a long stripe down the back of Mark's hand before making small licks to clean up what's left behind.

After Mark's hand is clean, Jack doesn't let go - instead, he continues to lick Mark's hand with small, kitten-like stripes. His tongue moves from the back of Mark's hand up to his fingers. He stops then, kissing Mark's fingertips as he looks into Mark's eyes.

Mark just looks back silently, his breathing getting heavier as Jack starts moving his tongue across Mark’s fingers. He is the first to break eye contact, closing his eyes when Jack takes in two of Mark’s digits into his mouth and coats them with saliva. He first sucks gently and swirls his tongue around them, going faster when he finally manages to elicit a quiet moan from Mark's lips. Jack then gives a particularly harder suck, at which Mark inhales sharply and opens his eyes to stare down at Jack.

“You _really_ like using your mouth, don’t cha, Jackaboy," Mark says, in a much lower timbre that always sends a shiver down Jack’s spine. It's also good for sending Jack's blood rushing downwards. As it is, Jack just moans an affirmative around Mark's fingers as he continues to work them.

"Go on then, put that mouth to a better use, I know you want to. Go on," Mark continues in that voice. Jack stares for a bit, before quickly going down on his knees. Mark nods at his boyfriend’s prompt action and pats his head. "Good boy," he praises Jack. His hand stays on .

Jack leans forward, one hand on Mark’s thigh, the other carefully fumbling with the zipper until he is able to pull it down. Mark stands still, observing Jack as the he pulls down Mark’s jeans. Jack nearly buries his face in Mark’s crotch – nuzzling as he teases the growing erection even harder through boxers using his lips. Mark’s fingers in Jack’s hair curl slightly as Jack mouths the outline of his cock, the feeling being nice-but-not quite enough.

"Oh god, Jack. Only you can be such a cockslut and such a tease at the same time," Mark says, a little exasperated. “Want to feel your mouth on my cock,” he adds, punctuating the request with a roll of his hips. Jack chuckles into Mark’s crotch, the vibration teasing him even more. He still follows his orders though, pulling down Mark’s boxers so his erection can spring free.

He grabs Mark’s dick and gives it long, languid licks, covering it completely with saliva. Jack starts pumping slowly with one hand, teasing Mark’s shaft as his mouth moves down to tongue his partner’s balls. Mark’s groaning, his hand gripping Jack’s hair a bit tighter. He sucks in a deep breath when Jack starts sucking lightly on his balls. Then Jack’s tongue licks a path straight back up to the tip of Mark’s cock, before he starts teasing the tip with quick licks.

Jack continues teasing until Mark’s had enough, pulling on Jack’s hair so his head leans back and his blue eyes face his brown ones. In a tone fused with dominance, Mark commands Jack. “I want my cock in your goddamned mouth, now be a _good boy_ and do it."

Jack cheekily gives the tip a kiss before taking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling circles as he starts to suck. Mark resists the urge to just thrust his cock into Jack, but it’s hard. Jack’s mouth feels wonderful on his cock. Bit by bit Jack works his mouth to take in more, his hand stroking what he hasn’t gotten in yet. He pauses a bit before starting to move his head up and down on Mark’s cock.

"Mmhm shit, your lips look gorgeous parted by my cock,” Mark says, his voice rough. “Your mouth feels just perfect,” he continues, groaning as he takes in the image of Jack drooling all over his cock. Jack picks up the pace once he’s comfortable, even managing to take in the whole of his boyfriend’s shaft every now and then. "You like that? Me fucking your throat?" Mark asks, partly teasing and partly asking. Jack doesn’t answer but instead grabs Mark’s other hand and guides it to his head.

Mark starts slow, rolling his hips towards Jack. It’s a while before he gets into the rhythm of it, but soon he’s fucking Jack’s mouth, his hands pulling tight on green hair.

  
With his hands free, Jack moves a hand to palm his tented erection. Jack moans loudly at the touch, even with the cock in his mouth. Mark’s eyes take the scene in, and groans. “Look at you, all hard from sucking my cock, you’re such a hungry little cockwhore aren’t you?” Jack just whimpers at that, gripping his clothed erection. “My - my beautiful Jackaboy,” Mark adds, his pace quickening.

“Jack, fuck, _Sean_ , I’m -” Mark barely manages to say before he rolls back his head and comes. Jack keeps his eyes on Mark the whole time as he swallows it all. He gives the sensitive head a kiss before he starts to get up.

Jack’s stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Oh no, no, no Jackaboy, you’re not coming up until you come for me," Mark says, his eyes glinting. “Stay down, and get your cock out.”

Jack tugs down his shorts, his erection slick and leaking with pre-cum. Jack closes his eyes as he firmly grips his cock and gives a long stroke. “That’s right, stroke that beautiful cock for me,” Mark says, encouraging his boyfriend to continue. Jack takes one look at Mark’s intense stare before starting again.

Jack starts to bite his lips when he goes faster, but is unable to completely mute his moans and whimpers. “Always so loud, aren’t you? Well, then, I want you to talk. Tell me how much you love my cock, how much you crave for it,” Mark says.

Jack’s voice comes out cracked. “I’m yer little cockslut,” he moans out, his pace getting faster. “I lo-love having yer cock inside me, ah, in me mouth, in me arse,” Jack’s panting by now, his face flush, “Fuck, I always want you, your cock - just please, Mark, please –“

“Perfect, my perfect little slut,” Mark almost growls. “You deserve a prize,” he adds, before kneeling down and holding Jack’s hand, helping him jerk off. Mark goes at a brutally rapid pace, eliciting whimpers from Jack.

“Oh my, such wonderful sounds. Sean, are you close? Do it, do it, _come for me_ – “and Jack does, panting heavily as he paints his own stomach with cum.

Mark patiently waits for Jack to calm down from his post-orgasmic bliss, then grabs Jack's face and leans down for a kiss. It's messy - the kiss tasting of saliva, salty skin, cum and just the barest hint of ice cream. Mark bites Jack's lips lightly before leaning back a little.

"You're so perfect," Mark says, his hand still on Jack's face, stroking his cheek. Jack can feel his face heat up from the praise.

"However," Mark's face turns strict here, "This doesn't mean you get a free pass for eating all of the ice cream."

Jack catches on, snorts, and then plays along. "Oh no, my devious plan has been foiled," Jack replies, faking a southern belle drawl. "I guess I have to face the consequences," he continues, waggling his eyebrows as he over-enunciates 'consequences'.

"Whoa there boy," Mark says, holding out a hand so they can both get up. "Dinner first, then consequences."

**Author's Note:**

> *pops up from trash can like an annoying pop-up ad*
> 
> I miiight be branching out into a nsfw tumblr... so if you wanna talk hcs/smut about amazing Youtubers, whether on anon or not, hmu @ sinning-mcsinner.tumblr.com and um, yeah
> 
> *scrambles back into the trash can*


End file.
